Like a Star
by Kawasumi Shana
Summary: Songfic. Mais uma vez, ele fizeralhe sentir aquela dor, aquele terrível aperto no peito. Mais uma vez, ele fizeralhe chorar...


**Like a Star**

Correu o mais rápido que pode até chegar à parte de trás da escola. Recostou-se na parede, permitindo que as lágrimas rolassem pelo rosto livremente. Deixou que os soluços altos saíssem, sem receio nenhum. Levou a mão esquerda ao peito, segurando com força a fita do uniforme escolar, apertando-a. Deixou seu corpo escorregar até cair sentada no chão, enquanto as lágrimas corriam pela face. A imagem do rosto irritado em sua mente, a voz alterada, a raiva no olhar.  
Levou as mãos à boca, na tentativa frustrada de abafar os soluços altos.

**_Just like a star across my sky,  
Just like an angel off the page,  
You have appeared to my life,  
Feel like I'll never be the same,  
Just like a song in my heart,  
Just like oil on my hands,  
Oh.. __I do love you,_**

_**(Como uma estrela pelo meu céu  
Como um anjo fora da página  
Você apareceu na minha vida  
Parece que eu nunca vou ser a mesma  
Como uma canção em meu coração  
Como óleo em minhas mãos  
Oh... Eu amo você.)**_

Encolheu-se um pouco mais, fechando os olhos com força. Sempre brigando, e a cada vez mais motivos para discussões apareciam. Como aquilo machucava! Era tão melhor quando não conhecia aquele sentimento, quando não tinham uma relação tão estreita, e tão importante. O que era pra ser apenas o dever tornou-se uma necessidade, a necessidade de estar ao lado dele. E a cada minuto, sentia que precisava ainda mais de sua presença. Como se ele fosse o que alimentasse o seu fogo, como se ele fosse seu ar.  
Sentia que cada minuto sem sua simples presença, eram como horas sem poder respirar. Era uma tortura. Uma doce tortura. Uma dor intensa que só era curada quando ele estava ao seu lado, quando ele sorria. Quando a fazia sentir-se importante como ninguém mais conseguia fazer.

_**Still i wonder why it is,  
I don't argue like this,  
With anyone but you,  
We do it all the time,  
Blowing out my mind,**_

_**You've got this look i can't describe,  
You make me feel like I'm alive,  
When everything else is a fade,  
Without a doubt you're on my side,  
Heaven has been away too long,  
Can't find the words to write this song,  
Oh... Your love**_

_**(Ainda me pergunto o porquê  
Eu não discuto desse jeito  
Com ninguém a não ser você  
E nós fazemos isso o tempo todo  
Acabando com a minha mente.**_

_**Você tem esse jeito que eu não consigo descrever  
Você me faz sentir viva  
Quando tudo só dá errado  
Sem dúvidas você está do meu lado  
O Paraíso estava tão longe  
Não consegui achar palavras pra escrever essa canção  
Oh... Seu amor.)**_

A respiração descompassada, ofegante. Os soluços agora mais baixos, as lágrimas caindo sem parar. Por que sentia-se tão mal? Todas as pessoas brigam, era algo normal. Mas ao mesmo tempo, perguntava-se porque só com ele. E porque doía tanto, tanto que mal podia suportar. Uma dor horrível no peito, um nó na garganta, uma insegurança e medo enormes, de forma que não podia descrever. E ao mesmo tempo, ele a fazia sentir-se tão viva, tão bem. Não achava as palavras para descrever aquelas sensações nunca sentidas antes. Como podia uma mesma pessoa e um mesmo sentimento provocar reações tão diferentes uma da outra?  
Como podia gostar tanto assim se alguém? Como podia amar tanto assim alguém? Não sabia... só sabia que o amava, e que amá-lo era uma verdadeira tortura.

__

**_Still i wonder why it is,_****_  
_****I don't argue like this,**  
**With anyone but you,**  
**We do it all the time,**  
**Blowing out my mind,**

**_I have come to understand,_****_  
_****The way it is,**  
**It's not a secret anymore,**  
**'cause we've been through that before,**  
**From tonight I know that you're the only one,**  
**I've been confused and in the dark,**  
**Now I understand.**

**_Ainda me pergunto o porquê_****_  
_****Eu não discuto desse jeito**  
**Com ninguém a não ser você**  
**E nós fazemos isso o tempo todo**  
**Acabando com a minha mente.**

**_Eu já entendi_****_  
_****Como tudo acontece**  
**Já não é mais segredo**  
**Porque nós já passamos por isso antes.**  
**A partir desta noite eu sei que você é o único**  
**Eu estava confusa, no escuro**  
**Mas agora eu entendo.**

- Shana?

Levantou um pouco o rosto, ainda com uma das mãos na boca. As lágrimas embaçavam um pouco a vista, mas sabia que era ele. Tinha uma feição preocupada, parecia até um pouco triste. Voltou seu rosto pata frente, enxugando as lágrimas com as costas da mão. Ainda soluçava.  
O rapaz caminhou até onde estava, agachando-se à sua frente. Podia ver claramente a tristeza e o remorso em seus olhos. O rapaz por sua vez, levou a mão até seu rosto, limpando uma lágrima que acabara de se formar.

- Desculpe. Desculpe por ter gritado com você. Não queria te machucar.

A jovem, por sua vez, levantou a mão, levando-a até encontrar a do rapaz. Olhava-o nos olhos, gritando por dentro que o perdoava. Entretanto, aquele mesmo nó na garganta e ao aperto no peito não deixavam-lhe dizer. Voltou a soluçar, baixando a cabeça de deixando as lágrimas rolarem pelo rosto, mais uma vez. O jovem, num impulso, ajoelhou-se e inclinou o corpo para frente, abraçando-a com força. Sentia-se culpado, e com razão. Ele era a causa daquele sofrimento, daquelas lágrimas e soluços abafados. Afastou-se por um momento, levantando o rosto da menina com uma das mãos, olhando-a nos olhos.

- Perdão. Eu não devia ter feito aquilo. Eu perdi o meu controle, não queria te machucar. Eu vou tentar... tentar mudar isso.

- Promete?

- Prometo. – Disse, limpando mais uma vez as lágrimas da menina com uma das mãos.

A jovem deixou que um pequeno sorriso escapasse dos lábios. Jogou-se sobre o rapaz, abraçando-o com força, como se ele fosse correr dali a qualquer momento. Entregou-se às lagrimas mais uma vez, escondendo o rosto em seu ombro. O rapaz retribuiu o gesto, escondendo o rosto nas longa madeixas negras. Respirou fundo, sentindo o perfume que exalava delas.

- Eu te perdôo. – O rapaz sorriu, afastando-se da jovem e olhando-a nos olhos, mais uma vez.

- Vou me esforçar ao máximo pra que não aconteça mais. Prometo.

O jovem afastou-se da menina, levantando-se. Limpou a poeira das calças, e estendeu a mão para que a menina fizesse o mesmo. Esta aceitou a ajuda, segurando fortemente a mão do rapaz, levantando-se. Limpou a sujeita do uniforme, e logo saíram dali de mãos dadas. A jovem voltou-se para ele, olhando-o com um leve sorriso nos lábios. Como um anjo em sua vida, como uma estrela que sempre estaria em seu céu.

- Yuuji?

- Sim? – Respondeu, parando de caminhar e voltando-se para a menina. Esta sorriu.

- Eu te amo. – O jovem sorriu.

- Também te amo, Shana.

Voltaram então a caminhar, indo ao encontro dos colegas para terminar o lanche. Segurava forte a mão do rapaz. Queria que ele estivesse sempre assim, à seu lado. Sentia-se protegida, sentia que jamais seria a mesma caso ele a abandonasse. Precisava dele, e de ninguém mais além dele para lhe fazer feliz. Sentia-se bem enquanto ele estava à seu lado. E tinha agora a certeza, que por mais difíceis fossem as coisas... ele estaria lá, para lhe abraçar e acalmar sempre que precisasse. Para recebê-la depois de cada luta, de cara vitória, de cada derrota.  
E tinha apenar a certeza... de que seria eterno enquanto durasse. E que aproveitaria aquele sentimento enquanto ele existisse. E que mesmo que a tristeza viesse bater-lhe a porta, esta seria temporária. Pois tinha Yuuji a seu lado, e nada tinha que temer. Pois com ele à seu lado, sabia que poderia fazer qualquer coisa.

**_I wonder why it is,_****_  
_****I don't argue like this,**  
**With anyone but you,**  
**I wonder why it is,**  
**I wont let my guard down,**  
**For anyone but you**  
**We do it all the time,**  
**Blowing out my mind,**

**_Just like a star across my sky,_****_  
_****Just like an angel off the page,**  
**You have appeared to my life,**  
**Feel like I'll never be the same,**  
**Just like a song in my heart,**  
**Just like oil on my hands**

**_(Eu me pergunto o porquê_****_  
_****Eu não discuto desse jeito**  
**Com ninguém a não ser você.**  
**Ainda me pergunto o porquê**  
**Eu não baixo minha guarda**  
**Para ninguém a não ser você**  
**E nós fazemos isso o tempo todo**  
**Acabando com minha mente.**

_Como uma estrela pelo meu céu_**  
__****Como um anjo fora da página**  
**Você apareceu na minha vida.**  
**Eu sinto que nunca vou ser a mesma**  
**Como uma canção em meu coração**  
**Como óleo em minhas mãos.)**

**

* * *

**

**Song:** Like a Star - Corinne Bailey Rae


End file.
